


Looking

by helsinkibaby



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-20
Updated: 2004-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She can't stop looking at him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking

She keeps looking at him, and she can’t stop herself. Which is to be expected she thinks; after all, most of the base personnel have heard the story of his radiation ravaged body turning into a plume of white energy, vanishing into thin air, leaving behind nothing but bandages, and they can’t stop looking at him either. But she knows that the way she looks at him is different, and she’s just waiting for someone to notice that.

Because when they look at him, they see a man returned from the dead.

When she looks at him, she sees those blue eyes staring at her sleepily as he grouses about her stealing the covers, sees those lips curling up in a slow smile as those arms pull her close to him, feels that body pressed against hers as they snuggle together in a vain attempt to steal a few moments together that will get them through the day. When his hands move as he explains a point, she remembers how they felt moving over her skin, remembers how her hands would roam over the skin of his back, how his muscles would ripple to her touch. And when he sips a cup of coffee, she remembers the “Kiss the Archaeologist” mug that she got him as a Christmas present one year, the mug that remains in her kitchen cupboard, the one he would drink from every morning, waving it at her in unspoken invitation.

She keeps looking at him, and she knows she shouldn’t, because they kept their relationship a secret from everyone, even the Colonel and Teal’c, even Janet and Cassie. Besides, he’d asked her if there was ever anything between them, and she’d looked right at him and lied.

"No, not in that way… we were really, really good friends."

A split second decision, made, she told herself later, because she wanted him to come back because he wanted to, not out of some misplaced sense of duty to her. She’d told herself at the time that it was the right thing to do; now she’s not so sure.

Because she keeps looking at him, and if she missed him when he was gone, it’s nothing compared to how much she misses him now he’s back.


End file.
